Beneath the Crescent Moon
by dead marionette
Summary: Something stirs within her, something that she could not figure out. A new unnamed emotion emerged from within her and it's hard to keep this strange feeling hidden from everyone, especially him.


**_Beneath the Crescent Moon _**

_**New Emotions : A Sigh of Longing**_

****

_-The beam of light I found inside the darkness. It came from your gentle eyes which looked at mewith a tenderness that made me want to cry. The beam of light softly showed me a reason to live. - _

* * *

She pressed her hand against the window as she gazed up at the yellow moon. The night was silent and everything outside was darkly beautiful. She turned and looked back at the room shrouded in darkness. Outside, everything was lit up even at night but in her room, no matter whether it was day or night, it would always be in darkness. "Just like myself," she whispered. She hung her head forward, causing the hood of her cloak to hide her face even further.

Ever since she was little, no one wanted her. They were afraid of the demon blood that coursed through her body. The demon blood that was her father. "But amidst all that, you found friends who still accept you," a voice whispered in her head. She knew that Hope, one of her emotions, was trying to give her, well, hope. She smiled and lifted her hands to push the hood further away from her hidden face.

"And now, Father's gone," the voice whispered again. Her father was gone now, destroyed by her and her friends. With his death, she now had control over her powers. But despite all that, the one thing that she had always wanted, she could never have. With a sigh, she turned away from the window and towards her chest near her bed. With nimble hands, she lowered her white cloak and laid it over the chest. She moved towards her bed and slid under the sheets. Once comfortable, she raised a hand towards the window and with a flick of her wrist, she drew the curtains together, shrouding the room in darkness once again.

* * *

Once her tea was made, she took the cup and sat down at the soft sofa that faced the large TV that they had. She placed her cup on the coffee table once she took a sip and began to read her book. She loved early mornings when none of her friends were up yet. It was not that she disliked her friends, it was just that she preferred the quiet to the noise that they made when awoke.

"Morning friend Raven," she heard a melodic voice sang out from behind her.

"Yo Raven," another called out.

"Dude," another piped up. She groaned but continued on reading.

"Morning," she mumbled. But none of them heard her as they talked among themselves. She liked it this way.

"So," an elf-like boy dragged on. "What are you going to do today, Starfire?"

"Robin and I would be going out once he has awakened," a red-haired girl said, clapping her hands. The elf-like boy nodded and turned to face his cybernetic friend.

"What about you, Cyborg?" he asked. The cyborg shrugged.

"Maybe play a few games. Here and there," he answered. "What about you Beast Boy?"

"I think I'm just going to hang around the tower," the elf-like boy replied. The rest nodded. Suddenly, the sound of a door closed could be heard and all three stared up the stairs. A masked boy stood at the top of stairs.

"Hey guys," he called out. Both the elf and the cyborg replied while the red-haired girl flew up towards him. She linked her arm with his and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Morning friend Robin," she sang out. "Ready to go?" she asked. The masked boy nodded and walked down the stairs while she flew beside him.

"So what are you guys doing today?" he asked, once he was at the base of the stairs.

"Hanging around here," both chorused. He nodded and ran a hand through his spiky black hair. The red-haired girl tugged on his hand.

"Come on Robin. Time is wasting away," she said. He nodded and followed her towards the front door. The girl walked out of the room. He stopped at the doorway, his hand holding on to the door.

"What are you going to do, Raven?" he asked, looking back at the cloaked girl. Her hood fell forward, hiding her eyes.

"I think I'm just going to sit here and read," she mumbled. He nodded and walked out. The other two then walked into the kitchen and began to prepare their breakfast.

* * *

She gripped the sides of the book tighter than she had intended too. She willed for her powers to calm down, trying not to explode a light bulb or two. Slowly she could feel her powers withering away.

"Man, I'm so going to beat you," she heard Beast Boy taunted. Cyborg scoffed as the two of them walked out of the kitchen. Figuring that she would never get any reading done once they started playing, she closed her book and picked up her cup. She walked past the two of them and placed her cup in the sink. She walked out of the kitchen and climbed the stairs to her room. Already, she could hear her friends shouting at one another. She sighed at their childishness as she escaped to her room.

Once inside, she heard the door closed with a soft click and the room was peacefully quiet. She leaned against the door and stared up at the ceiling. After a while, she tilted her head and gazed upon her hand mirror that was on her dresser. Minutes passed as she stood there, watching the mirror. Moments later, she pushed herself off the door, she walked towards the dresser and held up the mirror. She stared at her own reflection and then closed her eyes.

* * *

She could feel her surroundings changing. Once certain, she opened her eyes and saw that she was in the one place where she felt safe in. Several few figures, wearing different coloured capes, came to view .

"Raven!" one cried out happily as she bounced towards the violet-haired girl, her pink cape flying about. She gave a small smile while the others nodded at her as they crowded around her. Suddenly, two of her emotions parted, giving way to one more. She frowned as she had never seen this new her before. This new emotion gazed at her with pained amethyst eyes as her sapphire cape swirled around her.

"Raven," she greeted, her voice . She nodded at the greeting, her eyes observing the unnamed emotion, wanting to know the reason behind those pain-streaked eyes of hers.

"So," she started to say, ignoring the cheerful murmurings of her other emotions and concentrated on this new one. "What are you exactly?"

But the other her did not reply. Instead, her darkened amethyst eyes were downcast while she tried to edge away. She watched as the other caped girl gnawed on her bottom lip as though deciding. "In due time, you will know," the other her replied enigmatically.

* * *

She realized that the day had turned to dusk the moment she returned back to her room. And as always, she floated up to the ceiling and phased through. Upon reaching the roof, she landed on her feet before turning to face the descending sun. Perfectly alone, she allowed herself to close her eyes and smiled as she took in the evening air. The wind gently blew across her face. Letting out a sigh, her hands rose up and lowered the hood. Dark purple hair mingled with the wind and she lifted a hand to hold back her hair from her face.

And that was when she re-opened her eyes and her smile grew a little more. Both her eyes and demeanor turned soft as she gazed upon the calming scenery. "I wonder if someday I'll be able to-" she whispered but dared not to complete the sentence. However, she was unaware of a pair of masked eyes watching her.

* * *


End file.
